Who's in love?
by Gir Ginji
Summary: La teniente Hawckeye decide hacerle de cupido ya que se siente identificada con la historia de amor no correspondido entre alquimistas y militares.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's in love?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diclamer: La teniente Hawckeye decide hacerle de cupido ya que se siente identificada con la historia de amor no correspondido entre alquimistas y militares.

Advertencia/YAOI/

Este es un fic que soñé y no podía esperar para escribirlo. Es corto pero la verdad me pareció una buena idea ponerlo ya que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido una pareja así. Den sus opiniones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayuda no solicitada.**

Era cerca del mediodía, todo parecía calma y tranquilidad en el lugar de la teniente Hawkeye Ella revisaba un papeleo de rutina cuando alguien tocó tímidamente a su puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo sin apartar su vista de los papeles que leía

-Teniente Hawkeye, permiso para entrar.-

-Fueri, puedes pasar, dime si hay algún problema.-

-Pues… quería hablar con usted de un problema un tanto personal.-

-Toma asiento, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- la rubia ya prestaba toda su atención a su compañero de cuartel (o será de trabajo, en fin)

- Verá, usted parece la única sensata en este lugar y pues necesito un consejo con urgencia.-

- Pues me halaga que me tomes como una amiga en quien confiar.- dijo ya sonriente, no esperaba eso de las personas con las que trabajaba, pero tenía un punto, realmente era la más sensata de entre todos los demás

-¿Una amiga? Gracias por el apoyo.-

-Pero ya pierde el miedo, dime ¿qué necesitas?

-Pues verá… el caso es que…. Yo…. Tengo que tratar con un tema de…. Amor.-

-¿Amor?- ahora todo se aclaraba, si ponemos en prioridades pues los amigos del desdichado Fueri no eran exactamente los más adecuados para hablar de estos temas, tal vez por eso recurrió a ella.-

- Si verá… lo más probable es que sea no correspondido.-

-No te dejes llevar por la negativa, sé que si te esfuerzas puedes conquistar a cualquier chica.- de pronto cayó en cuenta de que por un instante pudo hacer un movimiento en falso, no sabía de quién estaban hablando.

- Pues no creo que ese sea el caso… pero es que…-

-Concéntrate, no puedes estar dudando tanto si ya sabes de tus sentimientos.-

- Lo que pasa es que es un alquimista estatal.- Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba Riza y menos si era quien ella pensaba que era.

-Ya veo.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse así misma para no exaltar a Fueri, después de todo ella fue quien de cierto modo lo obligó a confesarle eso

-Pero no pude evitarlo, los sentimientos no se pueden controlar tan fácilmente.-

- Lo sé.- la rubia decía esto más para sí misma.- No puedes simplemente desear eliminarlos y que eso pase de la noche a la mañana.-

-Por más que lo pienso, es algo tonto, digo¿cuántas veces he platicado con él? Ya ni siquiera de lo que sucede en central o cerca, sino de algo más que el simple trabajo y la rutina….-

-cierto…-

- ¡Cómo me gustaría que estemos juntos, aunque sea platicar, ya no estar en la misma sala y sin saber que no me nota, quisiera que supiera que estoy ahí, que no soy solo alguien más…-

- sino la persona que haría cualquier cosa por él.-

-pues… si, gracias teniente. También que me contara sus problemas, que me dijera lo que le sucede por la mente, en lo que piensa cuando cierra los ojos y se queda con la cabeza baja.-

-Eso lo hace tan seguido que suplicas por saber qué hará al abrirlos.-

-Si, pero no puedo decirle que me cautivaron esos ojos que demuestran una entereza.-

-pero a la vez tan enigmáticos que no sabes si te miran analizándote.-

-Bueno, a veces tiene esa mirada. Pero lo que más le admiro es su forma de ser, esa ambición para obtener su objetivo principal.-

-Aun y cuando muchos no logren ver lo que desea.-

-Eso es porque siempre disfraza lo que en verdad busca. Parece que para él vale más si logra hacerlo sin ayuda.-

-Eso es un gran defecto que tiene, es egoísta y orgulloso, no permite que nadie lo ayude…-

-Tal vez se siente rebajado si pide ayuda.-

-Dejaría de ser él.-

-Eso se aminora junto a sus demás cualidades….-

-Es buen mozo-

-Es un gran militar-

-Tiene un rostro de en sueño.-

-Ayuda a las personas sin que lo noten.-

-Es fuerte-

-Es un gran alquimista-

-Tiene grandes principios.-

-Es honesto-

-Tiene dedicación.-

-tanto valor.-

-tanto coraje.-

-…Edward Elric…-

-…Roy Mustang…-

-O.O-

-O.O-

-Teniente Hawkeye…-

-Este… en fin, me contabas de…- la rubia de pronto sintió que reveló más de lo que debía y para quitarse de problemas pensó en regresar la conversación a su punto original.

-Si… este… lo sé- concluyó de pronto el chico de lentes- mis anhelos de ser la persona que estará a su lado son nulas, por eso sólo quería conversar con alguien.-

-Fueri…-

-Gracias por su tiempo teniente, con su permiso que pase buen día.- diciendo esto de manera acelerada, hizo saludo militar y se retiró, se había deshogado más no le era fácil tomarlo con calma. Una vez que la teniente se vio sola reflexionó sobre la información que acababa de recibir.

-"Fueri… un amor no correspondido… un alquimista estatal… todo esto me parece muy familiar" (NA ¿por qué será?) "No puedo dejar que un corazón sufra por culpa de esos alquimistas ciegos y aparentemente sin sentimientos… ayudaré a Fueri con su problema, es hora que de poner un alto a los corazones rotos por militares ciegos".- después de su sabia reflexión, Hawkeye hace unas llamadas y unas anotaciones en su libreta personal; el plan para malear al alquimista de acero estaba en proceso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Bueno que tal les parece?

Gracias por leer

Atte.

Gir Ginji


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2:

Guess Who's in love?

-------------------------------------------------------

Después de la "declaración" de Fueri la teniente Hawkeye estaba lista para iniciar con su plan maestro para juntarlo con Edward. Todo estaba planeado sólo faltaba ejecutarlo y todo sería perfecto. Según ella, claro.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuartel Central 11 de febrero

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Escucharon? A King Bradley se le safó un tornillo y nos ofrecerá una fiesta el 14 de febrero- abría la conversación Breda

-Eso es algo fuera de lo normal, considerando que es la primera vez que sucede esto- reflexionó Farman

-Con nuestra suerte, el coronel tendrá a todas las chicas tras de él u.u- se rindió Havoc

-Eso te sucede aún sin celebración.- respondieron sus compañeros

-Mi vida es terrible T.T- concluyó el pobre Havoc

-¿Escuché bien¿La milicia ofrecerá una velada el 14 de febrero?- llegó preguntando un emocionado Bloch

-Pues si, eso se rumora.- le contestó Farman

-¡Eso es genial!- apareció un fondo romántico – será mi oportunidad para estar con la teniente Ross q.q-

-Eso si Mustang no te la quita primero- agregó ácidamente Havoc

¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tendremos la tarde del 14 de febrero libre?-

-Así es Scieszka, eso es para prepararnos para ir al festejo en la noche- le respondió Maria Ross, ambas caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel.

-¡Eso es excelente!- se sobresaltó la exbibliotecaria

-Vaya, no sabía que te emocionarías tanto. ¿Con quién piensas asistir?-

-Con nadie, no me gustan esa clase de celebraciones. Tengo pensado quedarme en casa con los siete nuevos libros que compré y que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de leer -

-Eres un poco extraña --U

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-En fin, aquí estamos.¿Para qué me llamaste?- dijo con fastidio Ed, una vez más estaba en la oficina de Mustang

-¿Dónde estás¡Ah! No te veía, detrás de mi pisapapeles.-

-òó ¡Maldito Mustang!. ¿A quién le estás llamando pulga en desarrollo! òwó- se enfureció acero mientras Al lo detenía para evitar accidentes.

-Ya cálmate. Esta revisando tu reporte de actividades de este año. Le falta algo- el coronel se puso serio

-Si te refieres a detener a Cicatriz pues si, eso es lo que me falta ¬¬ Pero hay personas que interfieren con eso mandándome llamar y perderle la pista.- respondió Ed un poco más calmado

-Esto es serio, si no entregas este reporte con las correcciones podrías perder tu licencia de alquimista estatal.- Ante esta respuesta Ed puso más atención

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?- o.o?

-Tienes muchas faltas de ortografía-

- ¡PARA ESO ME MANDASTE LLAMAR! ¬¬ -

-No es mi culpa que no hayas aprobado la primaria¿ah? Me corrijo, a juzgar por tu altura apenas debes estar terminando el jardín de niños-

-¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO ALFEÑIQUE INSIGNIFICANTE?- ÒÓ

-Ya cálmate- Mustang le avienta el documento a la cara- corrígelo para el viernes y asunto olvidado

-----------------------------------------------------

Después de su alegre charla Ed y Al salen del cuartel y caminan hacia la biblioteca estatal.

-Maldito coronel, se cree mucho solo porque puede.-

-Ya cálmate hermano, no te pongas así-

-Lo escuchaste Al, sólo quiere molestarme. ¿cuántos errores pude cometer?- abrieron el documento y Al se puso a leerlo para después responder a la pregunta de su hermano

-Son en total 1573 errores en un documento de 20 páginas. El promedio de un escritor de fanfics. (Ok, mi promedio) -

-Muchas gracias Al ¬¬, en fin, espérame afuera, entraré por un diccionario u.u- El rubio Elric entró a la biblioteca mientras su hermanito esperaba viendo los pájaros cantar y a las personas pasear. De pronto una conocida mujer se acercó a conversar con él

-¡Hola Al!- nn

-Teniente ¿cómo esta?- respondió el niño hermoso

-Bien¿esperas a tu hermano?- obvia pregunta, ella los venía espiando desde que salieron de la oficina de Mustang

-Si, no debe tardarse.-

-Dime Al ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Desde luego.-

-¿Podrías dejarte secuestrar?-

¿O.o?

-------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo después, Edward sale de la biblioteca hojeando un libro algo grueso en las manos.

-Mira Al, una letra que se escribe pero no se pronuncia¿qué inventarán después¿Al?- cerró el libro al no ver a su hermano esperándolo, algo extraño considerando que Al es una armadura enorme- ¿Al¿dónde estas?- movió su vista hasta que divisó una nota clavada en el piso con la pluma que tenía el caso de Al."_Alquimista de Acero, si deseas ver la armadura parlante completa contesta la llamada en el teléfono público en la sección norte del parque Central. Tu servidor Blade X." _-¡AL¡HAN SECUESTRADO A AL¿De nuevo? Debí anclar su alma a algo más compacto para que no llamaras tanto la atención, no sé, una muñeca o un soldado de plomo… en fin. ¡Te rescataré Al! De nuevo.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

Creo que ya tomó un poco más de forma. No habrá lemmon ni nada de eso, la verdad es una historia hecha nomás de ideas así de ridículas. Ojalá sirva para que al menos se rían de mí :P


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Guess Who's in love?

-/_TEXTO/_ habla el otro lado del teléfono

-------------------------------------------------------

Acero salió de la biblioteca de central y descubrió que su hermano fue secuestrado de nuevo; esta vez por un tal Blade X. Así se decidió a acatar las instrucciones de la nota de rescate.

-----------------------------------------------------

Teléfono público sección Norte del Parque Central 12 de febrero 12 am.

-----------------------------------------------

-Es la hora.- en ese momento el reloj del parque mostraba las 12 exactas -¿Se dignará a llamarme o será una trampa? Al…- los pensamientos del alquimista fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una llamada en la cabina; contestó antes de la segunda resonancia.

_-/Acero, Hola ¿cómo estas_/- la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba distorsionada pero sorprendió a Ed con esa familiaridad con la que le hablaba

-¿Bien y tu¿qué tal la familia? ¬¬ ¡QUE TE SUCEDE¡DIME DONDE TIENES A MI HERMANO!- se exasperó el mayor de los Elric, a quien no si quien secuestra a tu hermano te llama para preguntarte trivialidades

-/_No te enfades, todo tiene solución_/- la voz lejos de sonar se escuchaba con nerviosismo y poca habilidad para negociar.

-¿Qué no me enfade? Ya entiendo, eres un secuestrador principiante, mejor regrésame a mi hermano y perdonaré tu vida.- Ed pensaba domar a este inexperto sujeto y recuperar a Al lo más pronto posible. Una serie de extraños ruidos antecedieron a un cambio en la actitud del delincuente

-_¡ESCUCHA BIEN ENANO/_-

-¿A QUIEN ESTAS…?-

-/_¡QUE TE CALLES RATA DEL ESTADO/_- la forma en la que esa voz se dirigió a Ed hizo que se detuviera a la mitad de su tradicional rabieta, realmente esa expresión lo había sorprendido

-…-

-_/Bien así esta mejor. Debes obedecer y hacer exactamente lo que se te indica. Lleva a la teniente Hawkeye a las bodegas del muelle 8 antes de la 1 a.m. o si no…/-_

-¿si no que?- la pregunta de Ed fue una voz temerosa que le puso los nervios de punta

-_/...hermano… tengo miedo/-_

-Al…-

-_/sino eso será lo último que escuches de tu hermano/- _

-Al…- Ed trataba de despertarse de un mal sueño, ahora sí estaba preocupado y trató de pensar lo más cuerdamente posible, por lo que decidió obedecer nuevamente al desconocido secuestrador.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El alquimista llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hogar de la teniente Hawckeye. Tocó fuertemente la puerta para que le respondieran pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó un poco adormilada la dueña de la casa (o del departamento, no sé donde viva exactamente pero les queda la idea) vestía una bata y tenía su cabello suelto.

-¡Teniente! Necesito su ayuda- exclamó el joven alquimista

-¡Edward! No son horas de hacer…-

-¡Por favor!- Ed suplicó más calmado – La necesito-

-Esta bien, pasa y cuéntame lo sucedido- Riza se sintió culpable de ocasionarle contrariedades a Ed, pero debía ser fuerte para que su plan funcionara según lo planeado.

-No hay tiempo, Al esta en peligro. Un sujeto llamado Blade X lo secuestró y dijo que la llevara a usted al muelle 8 para…-

-Blade X… "que original ¬¬" si, sé a que nos enfrentamos. Espera un momento.- Riza entró brevemente a su hogar y salió vestida ya con su traje militar y con su reconocida arma – Vamos-

-¿Cómo se cambió en tan solo un instante?- O.O

-"Ops" Tu hermano esta en peligro, vamos- de ese modo Riza cambió el tema para evitar la explicación de que ya tenía su traje bajo la bata y su arma lista :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bodegas del Muelle 8; 1 a.m

-¿Seguro que este es el lugar?- preguntó la teniente a Ed mientras ella cargaba su arma

-Si, dijo que sería aquí…-

-Veo que se decidieron a llegar. Pero no será por mucho tiempo.- En el techo de una bodega estaba un sujeto vestido completamente de negro con una máscara ninja, a su lado estaba Al (sin su plumita en la cabeza) atado con cadenas

-¡Suelta a mi hermano!- demandó Ed

-Acero, si quieres que suelte a este cacharro debes matar a la teniente Hawkeye-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Algo así era de esperarse. Adelante Edward, si quieres recuperar a tu hermano debes matarme.-

-Pero… no. Podemos contra él.-

-Adelante. No me defenderé.-

-¡Esta loca! No voy a hacerlo-

-Bien, entonces lo haré yo- el desconocido captor pateó a Al para que rodara hacia el piso y le apuntó a la teniente, ella aprovechó ese movimiento para dispararle en la cabeza.

-¡Al!- Ed corrió hasta su hermano y lo liberó -¡Háblame¿Estás bien?-

-Si, lo estoy.- dijo la armadura rompiendo las cadenas que lo ataban

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Riza llegó corriendo hasta donde los hermanos estaban

-Si, gracias teniente. Hermano, la teniente te ayudó y le disparó a ese loco que me secuestró.- Afirmó Al

-Si, tienes razón.- respondió Ed un poco confuso por lo que había visto. Apenas se disponía a preguntar algo más cuando tres coches oficiales del ejército llegaron.

-Teniente Ross reportándose a la escena del crimen- se presentó ante ellos haciendo el saludo militar – llegamos lo más pronto posible, acordonaremos el área en busca del fugitivo.-

-Descanse, no es necesario, fue una baja en defensa propia.- respondió Riza – que sus hombres se encarguen del resto de la investigación-

-Entendido.- Maria y los demás militares que la acompañaban recuperaron el cadáver de Blade X y después se alejaron de la escena.

-Eso fue extraño¿cómo supieron dónde encontrarnos?- pensó Ed en voz alta

-Hice una llamada desde mi casa antes de salir, pedí discreción y diez minutos de margen para negociar.- agregó Riza

-Hermano, ya estamos todos bien ¿no crees? Ya no te preocupes- Al trataba de calmar a su hermano

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.- nn

-Muchas gracias teniente, sin usted mi hermano no hubiera podido rescatarme.- agradeció Al, tan atento como siempre

-Hubiera podido hacerlo de todos modos; pero en fin, gracias por acompañarme.-

-No hay problema, sólo… bueno… no importa-

-¿Qué sucede teniente¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Al preocupado por esa reacción

-Es por el papeleo que tendré que hacer el día de mañana, esto no estaba en mis planes y había prometido llevar a una amistad de paseo por la ciudad como parte de su terapia militar, creo que tendré que cancelarla u.u-

-Espere un momento.- Al se alejó un poco junto con Ed para conversar de algo secreto

-¿Qué te sucede¿Qué quieres Al?-

-Hermano¿no crees que deberías ayudarla?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ella te ayudó, me salvó la vida y creo que podrías regresarle ese favor ayudándola con esa terapia militar. Además recuerda el intercambio equivalente.-

-Esta bien Al.- después de aceptar se reunieron de nuevo con la teniente

-Teniente, mi hermano podría ayudarle con esa terapia.- nn

-¿De verdad podrías Edward?- dudó Riza por un momento

-Seguro, es para agradecerle por su ayuda; además gracias a eso tendrá trabajo extra mañana temprano, así que ¿por qué no?-

-Excelente, la persona necesita distracción y conocer varios lugares de ciudad Central. El encuentro será a las 6 p.m. en la tercera banca de la orilla oriente del lago Central.-

-Eso es ser específico.-

-Bien, hermano vayamos a la posada debes tener hambre y sueño. También tienes que prepararte para el día de mañana.- dijo Al jalando a Ed del lugar

-¡Al me vas a romper el brazo!- después de quejarse, el mayor escuchó un ruido que se le hizo muy familiar

-Miau, miau…-

-¿Al tienes un gato ahí adentro? O.O-

-Jeje, no hermano ¿cómo crees?-

-"Todo salió conforme al plan"- sonrió Riza una vez que los hermanos Elric se alejaron

-------------------**------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**Guess Who's in love?**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tras una extraña pelea con el secuestrador, Ed rescató a su hermano con ayuda de la teniente Hawkeye. En pago por su ayuda, Al convenció al alquimista de ayudar en una terapia militar. Ed acepta por la ley de intercambio equivalente, a pesar de tener sus dudas sobre algunos hechos.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Oficina de la Teniente Hawkeye en el cuartel Central 12 de febrero 9 am.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**-Desde muy temprano, Fueri había recibido la orden de presentarse a esa hora con la teniente. No sabía, ni esperaba, es más no tenía la menor idea de lo que le tenía preparado.**

**-¡Buenos días! Teniente.- dijo una vez que recibió el permiso para entrar**

**-Buenos días.- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.- Pasa, toma asiento.**

**-Si, disculpe qué es lo que quería decirme-**

**-Pues verás…- la teniente fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abría de golpe y dos mujeres entraba casi corriendo**

**-¿Ya le dijiste?- preguntó Maria Ross**

**-¿Llegamos tarde?- esta vez preguntó Scieszka**

**-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó el chico de lentes**

**-No, llegan a tiempo nn- sonrió Riza**

**-¿A tiempo para qué?- Fueri no tenía la menor idea de lo que las mujeres hablaban**

**-Pues de decirte que te arreglamos una cita con Edward Elric.- confesó Ross**

**-¡QUE!-**

**-Así es, no fue nada sencillo tuvimos que hacer uso de guiones y convencer a varios militares para que la actuación fuera más convincente pero lo logramos y ya esta todo arreglado. nn- relató la exbibliotecaria**

**-¡QUE!-**

**-Así es, en cuanto Riza nos contó los problemas que tenías, decidimos ayudarla en su plan para concretar una cita. Y como puedes constatar, todo salió de maravilla.- agregó Maria Ross**

**-¡QUE!-**

**-Así es, ya no tienes de que preocuparte. Los amigos del teniente Bloch no hicieron preguntas simplemente les pagamos unas cervezas en la taberna.- añadió Scieszka**

**-¡QUE!-**

**-Y para que yo las ayudara me dieron este lindo gatito.- agregó de pronto una armadura parlante mostrando orgullosamente su premio**

**-¡QUE¡AL! PERO… es que…- de la sorpresa se levantó de su asiento**

**-No te preocupes, Al estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo y no dirá nada.- lo tranquilizó Riza que estaba sentada en su escritorio como si fuera la dirigente de un ejército durante la guerra.**

**-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! .-**

**-No te preocupes Fueri.- dijo Maria dándole una palmada en la espalda- ahora tienes la oportunidad de conocerlo más**

**-Es una oportunidad única, no debes despreciarla.- señaló Scieszka**

**-¿Me pueden explicar qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron?- preguntó el confundido militar**

**-Fácil- explicó Riza presentando unos dibujos de todo el proceso donde todos los implicados estaban en forma Chibi- primero, le conté a Maria de la situación, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para realizar el plan de concretarte una cita con Edward…-**

**-Uhy no.- se lamentó Fueri**

**-... después, decidimos recabar información de nuestro objetivo, alguien que hubiera tenido contacto con él fuera del cuartel o de las misiones que se le encomendaban…- continuó Riza-… entonces decidimos contactar a Scieszka…- aparecen las dos tenientes caminado hacia Scieszka en forma chibi**

**-Huy no- se lamentó más el pobre "Ayudado" **

**-… ella nos hizo notar que debíamos tener un favor que cobrarle para que nos ayudara. Entonces decidimos secuestrar a Al para que al rescatarlo nos debiera el favor y lo pudiéramos cobrar fácilmente. Después, convencí a Al de que se nos uniera, al principio se negó ya que no quería jugar con el corazón de su hermano, sugirió que primero le preguntáramos a Edward su opinión, pero al prometerle un gato aceptó inmediatamente…-**

**-Ahí no puede ser…-**

**-¡Así fue! Entonces Maria convenció al teniente Denny Bloch para que lo ayudara a fingir un secuestro; la llamada empezó mal pero después ella misma se encargó de "motivar" a Edward para que me llevara al muelle. Le disparé una bala de salva y él fingió caer muerto, después llegaron algunos amigos del cuartel, previamente comprados con cerveza, Al convenció a su hermano de pagar el favor y aquí estamos; informándote de tu próxima cita.- nn Riza terminó su relato y el interesado parecía estar en shock**

**-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Maria**

**-¿Verdad que nuestro plan fue fantástico?- preguntó Scieszka**

**-Me pareció un poco complicado- afirmó la armadura**

**-¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer toda esa faramalla? Es obvio que por más que actuaran no les creería, Edward no caería en una trampa así de fácil.- dijo Fueri algo molesto**

**-O.O- las tres mujeres lo veían de manera muy extraña**

**-¿Qué¿Qué dije?- se extrañó **

**-Eso fue muy tierno.- externó Scieszka – lo defiendes en todo momento.-**

**-Es verdad, veo que sí estas enamorado en verdad.- afirmó Maria **

**-NO, no es lo que creen O/O-**

**-No entiendo a que se refieren.- externo Al **

**-Ya no te sientas así, ahora debemos ayudarte.- dijo Riza sacando un maletín lleno de cosas**

**-¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó Fueri **

**-Las herramientas de trabajo.- **

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Si, no pensarás que te dejaremos tener una cita sin arreglarte ¿o sí?- contestó Riza**

**-Descuida, no será un cambio drástico. No debemos levantar sospechas ¿cierto Al?-**

**-Es verdad, ahora mientras te arreglan debo contarte algunos temas para que rompas el hielo con mi hermano durante su cita.-**

**-¡Esperen no!- Fueri era arreglado por tres mujeres y una armadura parlante… algo espeluznante para una cita.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Cerca de ahí, en una taberna de Central un hombre con un moretón en la frente se lamentaba mientras pagaba otra ronda de cerveza a todos los presentes.**

**-Teniente Ross… lo que hago por amor T.T- se lamentó el pobre hombre**

**-¡Teniente Bloch, es usted el mejor!- trataron de alegrarlo sus compañeros de trabajo que levantaban el tarro a manera de festejo por la bebida gratis.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pasaron varias horas discutiendo con Fueri sobre lo que debía o no debía usar; Alphonse se hartó del asunto, así que decidió regresar con su hermano a la posada donde se hospedaban.**

**-¡Hola Hermano!- saludó al entrar -¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó puesto que el alquimista se alistaba para salir**

**-Si, es casi la hora fijada para salir con la amiga de la teniente.-**

**-¡Ah, si! Lo olvidaba.- respondió ya que no sabía la hora que era**

**-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Me levanté, terminé de hacer las correcciones al reporte y lo fui a entregar al desconsiderado de Muestang. No te vi en todo este tiempo.- preguntó Ed **

**-Eh… yo estaba….-**

**-Miau.- se escuchó dentro de Al (Algo extraño)**

**-Al… ¿Tienes algo ahí dentro?- ¬¬**

**-NO, para nada hermano ¿cómo crees? – dijo agitando sus manos para tratar de desviar la atención de Ed.- Mira, te traje esto para que lo lleves contigo.-**

**-¿Una flor de jazmín?- **

**-Si, puede que la necesites en tu cita.- **

**-Al, no es una cita; pero gracias por el detalle, me la llevaré de todos modos.- dijo mientras la acomodaba en la solapa de su gabardina y después se dirigía a la puerta **

**-Hermano, recuerda ser amable y no enojarte.-**

**-Hablas como si en verdad fuera a tener una cita con alguien.-**

**-Muchas cosas pueden….-**

**-Miau-**

**-O.OU-**

**-Al, no podemos quedarnos con eso ¬¬ Cuando regrese espero que ya te hayas despedido del gato.-**

**-No tengo un gato, ya vete que se te hace tarde.- **

**-Esta bien, nos veremos después- Edward salió de la habitación dejando a Al a solas**

**-Ahora sí podré jugar con ustedes.- dijo Al sacando de su interior a dos gatos, de repente se abre la puerta**

**-¡Lo sabía! Me mentiste Al.- dijo casi gritando Ed**

**-No te mentí hermano, yo dije que no tenía UN gato; tengo dos.- nn**

**-¬¬ Esta bien, después me dirás de donde los sacaste.-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward por fin se fue, ( Y Al pudo jugar con sus mascotas :P) llegó a la tercera banca de la orilla oriente del lago Central casi a las 6. El olor del jazmín y la tranquilidad del lugar hicieron que se adormeciera un poco y empezó a bostezar.**

**-"_Espero que esa chica no se tarde mucho en llegaro me encontrará dormido"-_ pensó justo antes de bostezar de nuevo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En otra parte de la ciudad… ok, en el cuartel**

**-Fueri vas a llegar tarde.- reclamó Riza -¿A dónde fuiste con tanta prisa?-**

**-Tuve que ir a dar un informe al coronel Mustang nnU**

**-¡No lo hagas esperar!-**

**-Es que tal vez se enoje cuando vea que soy yo y no una chica.-**

**-Tu inseguridad no tiene lugar, dije una amistad, no hice más especificaciones.-**

**-Esta bien, iré.- dijo un no muy convencido Fueri**

**-Te ves bien, recuerda no hablar mucho; pero cuando haya un silencio saca alguno de los temas que te dijimos ¿los recuerdas?-**

**-Si; la piedra filosofal, Cicatriz, Roy Mustang, Automail, Alquimia, Rizembul, Al, homúnculos…- la lista de temas no era muy larga**

**-No importa si terminan hablando de otra cosa, eso significa que hay comunicación entre ustedes, después de dar una opinión pregúntale ¿qué opinas? Así sabrás si le interesa o deben cambiar de tema.-**

**-Esta bien --**

**-No te quedes callado, cuando diga algo repite lo último que dijo como si lo analizaras y al final agrega algo como 'no podría estar más de acuerdo' o algo por el estilo…-**

**-Bien, ya me voy.- dijo al momento de alejarse **

**-¡Y recuerda ser tu mismo¡Ten calma¡No le digas nada de su altura¡o de su apariencia de niña!- todo eso lo gritó Riza al momento que se despedía agitando la mano –_"¡Crecen tan rápido!" T.T_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pasaba un poco de la hora acordada, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. En la tercera banca de la orilla oriente del lago Central, Ed estaba profundamente dormido, Fueri lo ve de lejos y se acerca hasta llenar su vista con la imagen más tierna que en ese momento pudiera esperar. Lo ve tan tranquilo, como nunca antes; sólo lo había visto ocupado, molesto con Mustang, ocupado con Mustang, enojado con Mustang, peleando con Mustang y una que otra vez en el cuartel. Algo que no pudo controlar fue el deseo de tocarlo, quería sentir su piel aunque fuera un momento. ¿Cómo se sentirá la piel del alquimista de acero? Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Edward, pero justo antes de tocarla, una mano mecánica detiene su camino y unos ojos ámbar muestran una fija mirada en él.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Guess Who's in love?

-------------------------------------------------------

Riza consiguió una cita a ciegas para Ed y, junto con Scieszka y la teniente Ross, 'asesoran' a Fueri para asegurar el éxito en la misión. :P Al le da a su hermano una flor cuyo olor lo adormece mientras espera la hora indicada, por lo que, al momento en que Fueri llega se despierta ¿qué sucederá ahora?

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

Margen oriente del lago Central.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Edward, pero justo antes de tocarla, una mano mecánica detiene su camino y unos ojos ámbar muestran una fija mirada en él. El militar de lentes se puso de 1000 colores.

-¡Ah! Eres tú. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Edward se despertó algo alarmado, pero se relajó al reconocer la presencia que lo había consternado; soltó la mano del sorprendido Fueri y se reincorporó sentándose en la banca.

-Eh… yo… yo soy…-

-Si, eres Cain Fueri. ¿Qué sucede¿Pasó algo malo en el cuartel?- el hecho de que Ed supiera su nombre lo sorprendió, pero aún cuando quería concentrarse no podía más que balbucear.

-Soy amigo de la teniente Hawkeye.- terminó de decir

-¡ah!. OO. La verdad no esperaba que fueras tú a quien debía ayudar a desestresarse¿qué se le va a hacer? Un favor es un favor, además no tengo mucho que hacer hasta que Mustang me revise ese estúpido reporte y me de permiso de ausentarme; así que vamos a ayudarte nn.- diciendo esto se levantó

-Sí, vamos.-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que ambos caminaban al mismo paso…

- No sabía que la teniente y tu fueran amigos, supongo que por todo lo que tienen que hacer pasan mucho tiempo juntos.- Edward siguió hablando como si nada.

-Así es, algo parecido en realidad.- respondió tímidamente el de lentes

-Y dime¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? Porque yo…- un ruido del estómago de Ed lo interrumpió –me disculpo por eso, dormir me produjo el hambre. nn

-Si lo deseas, podemos ir a un restaurante que conozco.-

-¡Perfecto!.¿Dónde es?-

-Cerca de aquí.-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ed comía de todo lo que le servían y Fueri estaba absorto viendo como el rubio engullía su alimento; ¿cómo no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo antes?

-¿Sabes?- Ed terminó de comer y rompió el silencio que había – de entre todos los de ese cuartel eres el más cuerdo.-

-¿Qué? O.O- Eso no se lo esperaba

-Tienen suerte de tenerte para no desentonar mucho; digo, los demás parecen salidos de cuentos de terror y los soldados parecen todos clones.- decía Ed al tiempo que tomaba un vaso con agua

-En eso tienes razón, sólo los del grupo del coronel Mustang somos diferentes al resto.- dijo recordando a los soldados que parecen hechos con el mismo molde

-Hablando de ese sujeto, Mustang ¿no podría ser más molesto?-

-Pregúntale a Havoc, le ha robado todas sus novias.- Fueri rió un poco al recordar todas las novias que había tenido ese pobre perdedor.

-Eso del harem de mujeres… ¿en qué siglo vive?- preguntó el alquimista de acero al tiempo que llegó una mesera

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Fueri.- ¿Le ofrecemos algo más a su hermanito?-

-¡¿HERMANITO?!.¿A quién le llama enano?- òOó

---------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera del restaurante:

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme así?- Ed seguía molesto por la meseta y porque los "invitaron" a retirarse a la fuerza después del escándalo

-Sabes, yo no creo que seas bajo de estatura…- dijo Fueri para calmar a Ed

-O.O

-Muchos te dicen eso pero no les encuentro razón. Yo tengo la estatura mínima necesaria para ser del ejército, cuando era soldado raso mis compañeros se burlaban constantemente de mí y bueno, a mí me pareces… de estatura normal. Incluso alto.

-+.+-

-¿Ed? Sucede algo?-

-Ven, sígueme.- dijo el alquimista tomándolo de la mano

-¿A dónde?- preguntaba el de lentes al ser arrastrado a la fuerza

-A un lugar donde podemos ver todo desde arriba.- Fueri sentía la calidez en la mano izquierda de acero a través del guante, podía sentir calidez en contraste con el frío del acero que sintió antes. Eso despertaba un agradable confort +u+

-Aquí estamos- dijo Ed al llegar a lo alto de una colina (me vale que no haya colinas, me invento una)

-¡Toda la ciudad se ve desde aquí! Y la luna brilla con toda intensidad.- Fueri recordó las enseñanzas de la teniente Hawkeye y decidió ponerlas en práctica.- Se dice que es en estas noches cuando la alquimia hace milagros por las personas…-

-Así es, eso tiene base científica por la radiación que refleja la luna del sol.- completó Ed

-Actúa como un cuerpo negro.- continuó Fueri

-Así es. Mira, nuestras sombras provocadas por la luna se ven enormes.- indicó acero

-Dicen que cuando te sientas triste y miserable, te pares de espalda al sol y veas tu sombra; de ese tamaño es tu espíritu.-

-Si el sol proyecta tu espíritu, la luna debe proyectar tu confianza… aunque eso es solo poesía y creencias antiguas, los alquimistas sólo creemos en hechos científicos.- dijo Ed menospreciando lo que leyó tantas veces obligatoriamente en la escuela.

-¿No creen en lo que escribieron los poetas?- preguntó Fueri algo desilusionado

-Eso es sólo para impresionar a las masas. Pero creo que tiene una verdad oculta, cuando amas realmente a alguien éste lo puede sentir y podría corresponderte.- agregó Ed

-¿Crees que si alguien te ama, eres capaz de amarlo de la misma manera?- preguntó algo ilusionado

-No lo sé; es una teoría que no he puesto en práctica. El amor es una energía mental que…- Ed no pudo continuar con su explicación científica ya que sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de Fueri quien perdió el control de sus pensamientos en esa noche clara a la luz de la luna.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, fue 13 de febrero. En el cuartel Ed estaba frente a Mustang en su oficina.

-Suspendido por tres semanas --

-¡QUE!. ¿Pero porqué?- se molestó acero

-¿Dejar convaleciente a un compañero miembro de la milicia te parece poco, acero?- preguntó un molesto Mustang

-…-

-¿Qué te hizo para que lo dejaras en el hospital?- preguntó el coronel

-No te lo voy a decir -- .. u.u ¡NO quiero recordarlo!-

-Bien, mientras estas suspendido deberías tomar algunas clases. Me alegra que descubrieras la letra h pero también existen los acentos, los signos de puntuación y las letras k,w,z.- dijo Mustang cuando le regresó el reporte.

-¬¬

---------------------------------------------------------------

En una sala cercana:

-Fue una suerte que decidiéramos seguirlos, pudo haberlo matado.- dijo Riza

-Tienes razón. Espero que Fueri se recupere de esta.- dijo Maria Ross al tiempo que tomaba una taza de te

-Ahora tengo miedo de que Edgard arme todas las piezas.- dijo preocupada Scieszka

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Riza

-Pues de la rapidez con la que llegamos al a escena del secuestro y que se de cuenta que no existe el reporte de ese crimen. Además podría averiguar que el secuestrador no fue real y que es demasiada coincidencia que estuviésemos las tres en la colina cuando empezó a golpear a Fueri. - analizó la ex bibliotecaria

-No seas paranoica.- se despreocupó Riza- tendríamos muy mala suerte si se entra que planeamos todo desde el principio.- de golpe se abre la puerta de la sala donde estaban las tres conversando

-¡Y OLVIDARON MENCIONAR DE DONDE SACARON LOS GATOS QUE LE DIERON A AL PARA QUE LES AYUDARA!- mencionó un molesto Ed

-O.O UPS.-

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Guess Who's in love?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

14 de febrero

Este día fue libre para todos en el cuartel central, al King Bradley se le ocurrió y ya. El día anterior, Mustang suspendió a Acero por dejar en estado crítico a Fueri sin tener motivo aparente. Después de que su plan fue descubierto, Edward buscaba respuestas y al no querer responderlas, las implicadas iniciaron una persecución por todo el cuartel. Ahora, la teniente Riza tenía una visita especial en su casa, ya que al ser atrapadas confesaron completamente más todo lo anterior había dejado estragos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Teniente al parecer su plan no fue a prueba de fallas, no dejaron planeación en caso de algún percance- dijo Mustang mientras sonreía

- No es para burlarse Coronel.- respondió Riza muy dolida, no tanto por haber fallado, sino por quién era el que le reclamaba

- Estoy pensando seriamente que deberíamos incluir en el entrenamiento militar básico algunas tácticas para mejorar su desempeño en ese campo.- Mustang seguía hablando con algo de burla

- Sí, sé que necesito mejorar mis formas de escape, pero entienda, no quería un enfrentamiento con un alquimista estatal furioso porque le organicé una cita sorpresa con alguien.- reconoció un poco avergonzada la teniente

- No me refería a eso, pero sí sería bueno que mejorara sus escapes dado el resultado de esa persecución. Aunque debo admitir que Acero se preocupó tanto que olvidó un poco la rabia que tenía; al parecer su solución eficaz para evitar mayores daños resultó.- Se abre la toma y se observa a la teniente en cama con una pierna levantada por un camastrillo

- Caerme de las escaleras y luxarme el tobillo no fue ninguna solución eficaz. ¬¬-

- Lo sé. Pero evitó que destruyera el cuartel, salvó a sus compañeras de una muerte segura y dado que contaron su plan ahora entiendo la reacción del enano de acero por lo que le retiré la suspensión. Ahora cuando se recuperen, usted y Fueri se reincorporarán a la milicia y todo como antes.-

- ¿No habrá represalias por lo que hicimos?- se asombró la rubia

- Desde luego que no; es una reacción normal de un superior, ayudar a un subordinado con sus problemas por mínimos o extraños que estos sean. Además, considero que este resultado le hace de mejor castigo que una suspensión.- Mustang se paró y revisó el tobillo de la rubia, lo vió algo hinchado por lo que decidió realizar un masaje en la zona.-

- …- Riza desvió la mirada, pero algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y por lo que estaba pasando.

- Perdóname.-

- ¿coronel?- se sorprendió tanto que no supo en que momento Mustang decidió dejar de ocuparse de su pie y acercarse hacia su rostro.

- No pensé que te estaba lastimando tanto.-

- No, no es nada. En una semana sanará mi herida.- respondió Riza

- Me refiero al trato que te he dado.-

- Fue amable de su parte venir a ver cómo me encontraba.- la rubia no pudo evitar que le salieran más lágrimas. – Eso es más de lo que cualquier superior haría

- Eso es algo en lo que te prometo cambiar.- dijo determinado al momento que acarició su mejilla y la obligó a verlo a los ojos- No tendré más el trato de un superior, desde este momento somos iguales.

- Coronel…- Riza estaba sonrojada por completo

- Roy… mi nombre es Roy, Riza-

- Roy…- un beso selló esa conversación. Ese día, el 14 de febrero tendrían algo para celebrar cada año, el día a partir del cual estuvieron juntos.

FIN

* * *

Ya tenía ganas de terminar este fic que tengo mucho sin escribir, como sea estaba planeado para ser corto y creo que sí lo fue. Gracias a quienes lo leyeron y les gustó y a quienes lo leyeron y no les gustó... pues mínimo gracias por leer. Les prometo que el próximo que escriba en esta sección tendrá más sentido... bueno cualquier fic tiene más sentido que este. Me voy sabiendo que les hice reír a algunos con lo de la letra h que fue lo que más mencionaron en los reviews. Hasta la próxima cuídense :) 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

PD: Lean sólo quienes deseen un final diferente y son insensibles al amor

---------------------------------------------------

Hospital de Central. 14 de febrero cerca del mediodía.

Fueri se recuperaba en una habitación donde recibe la visita de sus tres amigos, Havoc, Breda y Farman, quienes lo apoyan siempre.

- Aquí están mis $5000 de la apuesta.- pagaba Farman

- Fue una apuesta que no pensaba perder.- dijo Havoc que también pagaba la misma cantidad

- Fue increíble, pero el estar en el hospital lo avala.- Breda aportaba de su billetera

- Gracias n.n Esto me será útil para las vacaciones que el coronel Mustang me autorizó.- Fueri juntaba el dinero de sus compañeros

- Hablando del diablo.- preguntó Havoc.- ¿ya te pagó lo que te apostó?-

- Si, él no creía que sería capaz de besar a Edward. Por unas vacaciones y $10 000 no fue tanto.-

- En total obtuviste $25 000, por esa cantidad yo beso a quien quieran.-

- Breda, no repetiremos esa apuesta y más sabiendo que serías capaz.- agregó Farman

- Al final, todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Logramos obtener una declaración de la teniente Hawkeye, realizamos una apuesta y por si fuera poco tenemos un día libre.- resumió Havoc

- Cierto; el plan de Mustang no salió como lo habíamos planeado, pero los resultados fueron los del plan original. Supongo que es una victoria absoluta- agregó Breda

- Debo agregar que a diferencia del plan de la teniente; éste si fue a prueba de fallas y según la situación se realizaron los cambios necesarios.- después del comentario de Fueri todos empezaron a reír, más la puerta se abrió de golpe

- ¡ASÍ QUE TODO FUE PARTE DE UN PLAN!- gritaron Scieszka y Maria Ross notablemente enfadadas al momento de irrumpir en la habitación

- O.O ¡Glup!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
